


Wake up, sleepyhead!

by ShipAllTheGayShips



Series: Supernatural Short Stories [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hangover, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mary Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Party, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipAllTheGayShips/pseuds/ShipAllTheGayShips
Summary: Sam wants to wake Dean up but he is met with a surprise.Based on the "Wake up sleepyhead" vine
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Short Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Wake up, sleepyhead!

"Sam, go wake up your brother, it's nearing 12 pm." Mary told Sam, who was texting someone on the couch. "Okay, but you know he doesn't like it when he's woken up, so I'm blaming you if he throws something at me again." 

"Why do you think I'm getting you to do it?" Mary smirked. The last time Sam had to wake Dean up, Dean had thrown a shoe at Sam's head. Sam would rather not have that repeated. 

While he was walking to Dean's room, he decided to film it, for comedic purposes. Dean had gone to a party yesterday night and he always comes home really late after parties, or early, depends on how you see it. So he would probably be hungover as hell, which always resulted in a very groggy and annoyed Dean the morning after.

Sam waited a few seconds in front of the door to get his phone ready to film. When he started filming, he threw the door open, switched the light on and yelled "Wake up sleepyhead!".

Dean jerked up and looked around very confused mumbling something along the lines of 'What's going on?'

What Sam didn't expect was another guy in Dean's bed, who came up from behind Dean "What the fuck, man?". 

Sam screamed and nearly dropped his phone. Dean? Coming home with a guy? Wow, he did not expect that, though he had suspected it for a while.

After Sam had quickly left the room, Cas turned to Dean. "Dean, who was that and what just happened?" Dean groaned and pulled Cas down against his chest. "That was my little brother Sammie, he probably wants us to get out of bed. God, I don't even know what time it is but it's way too early. Let's go back to sleep." 

As comfortable as cuddling with Dean was, Cas thought they had to get up anyway. After checking the time, he nudged Dean, who was already half-asleep again. "Hey, Dean, it's 12 pm. I think I should be heading home soon, my dad might get worried." 

"No, don't go. Stay here, is nice and warm." Dean slurred, clutching onto Cas like a lifeline. 

"Dean, I do have to go soon." Cas climbed over Dean and started searching for his clothes. Dean reluctantly got up and put on some clothes as well, he would shower later. When they were both dressed, Cas pulled Dean into a soft kiss before walking downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast. 

"I'm kinda craving some pancakes right now, do you want pancakes? I could make something else if you want, you know." Dean said. Cas chuckled at Dean's cuteness. 

"I'd like some pancakes, if that's alright." 

"Perfect." Dean didn't know if he was talking about Cas or the boy's choice of breakfast, probably both. He started making the pancakes while Cas sat at the breakfast bar.

Mary looked up from reading the paper at the kitchen table with an amused look. "Hey boys, d'you sleep well?" Dean jumped and almost dropped the bowl of pancake-batter he was holding. Mary smirked and got up. 

"Uhm, mom, this is Castiel. He uh- stayed over after the party yesterday." Cas shook her hand, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. 

"Oh yeah, I heard all about it from Sam. So, are you guys a thing because you seem like a sweet guy, Castiel. Right what our Dean needs, he's been quite moody lately." 

"MOm, why do you have to be so embarrassing?" Dean groaned and turned around to make the pancakes. "It is very nice to meet you, and to answer your question, no we aren't a thing, but I wouldn't mind it to be honest." Castiel blushed and shot an adoring look at Dean before turning back to Mary.

"Oh, well, I'm just gonna go see what Sam is doing." She left shooting a smirk at Dean, who just glared at her.

When he finished, Dean put the pancakes on a plate and grabbed some more things before sitting down next to Cas. They ate in silence until Cas spoke up.

"I think I have to leave soon or my dad will get really mad. I've never really stayed the night with anyone after a party before." He blushed before looking down at his lap. 'He is so cute' was Dean's immediate thought.

"Hey, uh, would you maybe like to go on a date with me some time?" Dean blushed as he said this. 

Castiel looked up in surprise."You really want that?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're really cute, and hot. And I would never spend the night with someone I'm not interested in, I really want to get to know you."

"Then yes, I'd love to go on a date with you." Cas kissed Dean softly before getting up to get his trench coat. 

Castiel didn't have a car so Dean drove him home in the Impala. He had parked the car in front of the house when he asked Cas"How does next Friday sound for our date?".

"I'm available then, can you pick me up at six?"

Dean grinned and grabbed Cas's hand, kissing it. "Sure thing Honeybee."

Cas blushed at this and kissed Dean, who quickly deepened the kiss before Cas could leave. After about 5 minutes of making out, someone knocked on the window. Castiel quickly pulled away to see his brother Balthazar standing there, smirking. "You better come in soon, dad's about to leave and you don't want him walking in on this." he said, motioning to them in the car.

Castiel sighed, "I guess I really do have to go now. I'll see you on Friday." Cas smiled at Dean before getting out of the car. "Wait Cas, one thing." Cas leaned towards Dean before Dean pulled him into a kiss. "That was it, see you on Friday." He smiled before starting the car and driving away. Yeah, Cas was really looking forward to Friday.


End file.
